KAGOME SECRET
by inu-love-kag
Summary: WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF KAGOME HAD A SECRET THAT NOBODY KNEW NOT EVE N HER MOM. WHAT INUYASHA WILL DO?WILL HE HELP HER GAIN BACK WHAT SHE LOST?this is my first fanfiction please review
1. The mistake

**KAGOME SECRET**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF KAGOME HAD A SECRET THAT NOBODY NEW NOT EVE N HER MOM. WHAT INUYASHA WILL DO?WILL HE HELP HER GAING BACK WHAT SHE LOST?**

_**The mistake **_

**KAGOME PROV:**

I was walking in the forest for getting mad at Inuyasha again. But this I got shippou with me I guess I didn't want to be alone this time. Shippou tried to cheer me up but still no luck. But even worse was that it started to rain me and shippou ran for cover. I wish that Inuyasha would stop being a jerk is that to much to ask . "it seams that is not going to stop for a wiled" I said and shippou answer "yeah I hope it stop soon". I look at shippou and smiled to him and then I started to think about something about my past and sat there waiting for the rain to stop.

**INUYASHA PROV:**

I still don't think that I did something wrong . But kagome got really mad I can tell because I saw a book in her room and start reading it and took it here but why is this book so important and then I heard shango speak. "Inuyasha you shouldn't have taken that book in here I think that her diary. I think it stand for her note in life like what happen in her past" and then I heard Miroku "if that is true you just read something important to kagome discover something in her past". I look at Miroku and in that instant I smell rain I pack everything into kagome bag and run away for shelter.

**KAGOME PROV:**

I saw a minute later Inuyasha and the others with him try to get away from the rain. Inuyasha was the first to enter the cave and then others. Shippou was all ready asleep in my lap but I still didn't talk to Inuyasha right now Shango came to me and talk to. I did not hear her what she said I was lost in thought that I did not listen. Inuyasha move his hand in front of me since he saw that did not work it start to make weird face I was so lost in thought that I did not see my hand grabbing his hand and twisted until he hit the floor . Every one was surprise because I was easily to flip Inuyasha like it was nothing . Inuyasha noise that he made on the floor could teak me of my thinking. My eyes went wide when I saw what have happen I saw inuyasha with a angry, sad and surprised face. He got up and yell at me " kagome what was that for and how is that you could do that easy like it was nothing" he still looking at me but I didn't say anything . I got up put my hand in his robe and took my diary and I took Shiipou and went to sleep knowing that in the morning he will ask again. He won't let me get away this time but I did not care about that now I protected my diary with all my strength and drifted to sleep.

**INUYASHA PROV:**

When I saw kagome in the cave I was relive that she was ok. But I still smell that she was mad a little but that didn't change anything. I still worry for her so much I figure that I care for her so much. I look at her when I heard Shango talk "kagome are…you ok…?". I saw that she did not respond and I new that was weird . I got closer to her and wave my hand in front of her but even that didn't seem to work so I started to make funny face. But in a minute she grab my hand twisted and I suddenly flip and hit the ground very hard. I heard some gasp from the others and then I saw her with a shock like I discover something that she have try to hide. I snap and yell at her but I didn't get a reply from her. She got close and got my robe and grab that book and went to sleep. She hold hard at that book I didn't realize what it meant only I saw it for my self she was strong really strong . I felt it when she grab me I new that she hide more secret that was not the case. I sense it just for a minute she was a half demon. I really didn't want to realize that really scared me I wasn't scared for me it was for her . I said to my self I will ask in the morning and figure this out. Miroku and Shango were asleep I went to sleep because I wanted to ask kagome how she did that.


	2. strange man who walk by

_**A strange man who walk by: **_

**KAGOME PROV: **

I woke up and saw Inuyasha awake and looking at me. I know what he is going t so ask. But I didn't care I knew this so I stood quiet try to ignore it as much as possible but it was hopeless. Inuyasha was with a serious face and began to talk to me "Kagome answer now how and what is going on? Hey do you intent to ignore me forever you know you can't keep doing that, hey Kagome talk to me I'm asking a question". I stay quiet but then it hit me a memory of an old friend from my past the same boy that I try to save all those years. Inuyasha saw that my expression change then he began to smell the air. I saw him and I stared at him when he found a sent. I heard him growled he know that it a treat or he know that sent. When I saw him get up and put me behind him. I got surprise Miroku and Shango got up and ready to fight but we all walk for the entrance. We saw that was a human and Miroku look at Inuyasha like wondering why Inuyasha growled like that. I walk to the old man but this old man look familiar like he was an old friend from my past. Inuyasha hurry and hold me and growled again but it wasn't directed at me it was for the old man that Inuyasha was growling at. The man was old, very old like Kaede, but then I saw his eyes I knew that was him my old best friend. But I knew that he did not have long to live then I felt Inuyasha demonic aura around him. I ran to him and hug him strongly as I could and saw his eyes he full demon and I got scared and try to pull away but he didn't let me.

**INUYASHA PROV:**

I didn't know what was I was doing but I didn't care. All I did care is that man didn't get close to her it was my demon side was acting like it didn't want Kagome to be close to that old man. I did not know why he didn't like him but maybe he was form Kagome past. When she got closer to him I growled at him to back up. I knew that I should have hold Kagome but I was afraid that she sit me. She look back at me and ran to me then a tight hug my demon side didn't calm down it just have a tight grip on Kagome. One of the things that didn't like is the way that he was looking at her. My demon side growled for that to I saw the man grab some kind weird looking bandage and left. I didn't know what that was, but I didn't care. All I care about was he was gone. I took Kagome back to the cave she look at me confuse but I didn't know what to tell. But her strength…!

**KAGOME PROV: **

But that headband I think I saw it before. But were and when I saw it? I was afraid that he was going to hurt Tetsu that I reacted fast with out thinking I hope that he didn't notice my strength… oh I could have just sat him. I started to think again were did I saw that headband. I remember a page of my diary:

Dear diary:

I came across Tetsu with Mari with there new headband I was kind of jealous of them. But it my fault for not passing the test but that doesn't mean that I can't pass. I can't help thinking that Mari mother will be proud of passing that test. I maybe different, but yet I can do more if I wanted to Tetsu family died long he almost is like me with no roll model in he life but yet that doesn't stop me. I will try again tomorrow and be better at the test.

Sincerely:

Kagome

I never win that band…


	3. The girl named Mari

_**The girl named Mari**_

**Kagome prov:**

Inuyasha was still bothering me. I was still silence about all that happen. I remember a friend and her named was Mari. I still remember the day that I met her:

Dear Diary:

Today I had a bad day. Some day they will regret it. One day I will be the strongest of all of them. There I meet a girl her named was Mari. She was very nice to me she even help me with those boys. I really like her I just hope that we can be friends. She told me about her crush on Tetsu, but he was known as a hearts breaker and sometime he use them to provoke jealousy over a friend. I don't like Tetsu for that mater. I hope he don't break our friendship. 

Sincerely

Kagome :3

I never forget her all that she did for me. I really miss those days but I will never forget them.

**Inuyasha prov: **

She didn't say a word. She just wants to go home. I really don't like that time era. It smells bad. I understand that her family is there, but yet, if she goes, I will feel… It doesn't matter now. All that mater is what happen in that cave. Maybe there is a connection between the two things. Hmm, I wonder…

**Shippou prov:**

All the time Kagome and Inuyasha fight. They fight like cat and dog. One things that I realized was that Kagome always leave before the full moon. I wonder why?

**Shango prov: **

I feel bad for Kagome. I know she loves Inuyasha, but he always goes to Kikyo. I really want to kick his butt. I hope everything goes alright. I just want them to be happy and for me, if that the monk stop being a pervert all the time will make me happy! *slap* -"you hentai!"—and Miroku felt on the ground with hand print on his face.

**Kagome prov:**

I just ignored Shango's slap at Miroku. I just stared at the sky and hoping for the best. Inuyasha still annoyed about me going home, but then I sense a shard of the secret jewel. I said to the others "guys I feel a presence of a shard and it's in that direction". We went to get the shard.

I'm sorry if I have some bad writing and if I took so long I was grounded from the computer I just hope you like. I'll try to make it better it my first story that every one can read I have other but I won't put them on keep supporting me on this. I'm still nervous about the story so I will try my best thank you for reading my story and I'm still not done. :3


	4. kagome get hurt

_**Kagome get hurt and the appearance of Mari **_

**Kagome Pov:**

We got to the place that the shard was, Inuyasha put me down and got out his sword. The demon throw a tree at us; lucky we got out of it way. I was tried to focus, but I didn't notice that he was close to me, he grab me and throw me hard on the ground. I could feel my bone cracking. I heard Inuyasha call me. Then everything got all blurry, and then black…

**Inuyasha Pov:**

I saw Kagome fall. I tried to get her, but the demon didn't let me. I was worry for her. I didn't what her to die, so I use Tetsusaiga and defeated the demon. I took the shard and I ran to Kagome. I tried to do some thing to her, but nothing work. I touch her arm and felt like broken. I got more worry. I told Sango and she got sad. I felt worthless… Then I smell medicine and a human close by. I ask Sango if she take care of Kagome for a minute so I can get help. She nod, then I left trying to follow the sent, and I found it. It was a woman. I told her and she nod saying "lead the way young man and I will follow you". It was kind of weird because she looked more like younger then me. I decide to let it go and lead the way to Kagome.

**Miroku Pov: **

I saw Inuyasha returned with a worry face and the holy maiden. I try to control my self. Sango shot me a glare. I was scared. The maiden took care of Kagome, but I realize she knew how to heal her fast using a blue light coming from her hand. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it. When she finished, she turn back and said "she'll be fine. I haven't introduced my self. My name is Mari. Nice to meet you all. I will go with you until she better" I hope so for both sake.

**Mari Pov: **

I know Kagome was an old friend from my hometown. I know I did what I promised not to do, but I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't …

**Shippo Pov: **

I hope that Kagome is okay. She has to be! I know that every body is worry, but I keep my hope up. That Mari girl knows more that she tells.


	5. inuyasha feelings

_**Inuyasha feelings:**_

**Inuyasha Pov:**

I stay awake all night with hope of any sign of Kagome awakening. Miroku try to convince me to sleep and eat, but I so worry of Kagome that I ignore him. It was so heart breaking to see her like this I can't take it. I wanted to kill or hit something I wonder what I should do…

**Sango Pov:**

I was worry so much for them. Inuyasha was in so much pain I can see it in his eyes. Kagome hasn't moved a little I didn't want for my best friend that is like my sister to die. I wonder what is happening to her…

**Miroku Pov: **

I was worried yes, but I wanted for Inuyasha to have some rest and eat. I guess he so worry that he have for gotten to eat, to sleep is too much for him. Everyone was sad for Kagome that girl Mari looks like she has know Kagome from some ware maybe Kagome will tell us about it. Kagome for everyone sake please wake up soon…

**Inuyasha Pov:**

I still was with Kagome and waited for the other to leave. I told Kagome even if she is asleep I need it to say it "Kagome please wake up I'm sorry for all I did. I'm sorry please wake up I love you only you … please wake up". I tried what I could to and then Mari came that she need it to change the bandage. I left, but not to far from Kagome.

**Mari Pov:**

I saw my friend like this and it's too much. Kagome the strongest of the all in our home and seeing her like this is not a good picture. "Kagome if you can hear me please do something. This isn't funny anymore come on don't do pranks anymore please" I said to her. I change her bandage and then everyone came in the hut. I went and sit next to Inuyasha and some how she finch she was jealous I knew she would wake up soon. I started to cry and Sango ask "Mari are you ok?" I said to her "yes it just she remained of someone in my home village that I really care about, but she disappeared nobody knew of her ever since".

**Shippou Pov:**

I hear what Mari said it seems Sango didn't go on about the topic. I look at Inuyasha he still so close to her. Kagome and Inuyasha are my roll models so seeing them like reliving what my father have being with my mother. I went and sit in Inuyasha lab he grab me, but the funny thing is that he didn't throw me away. I guess he sad to sad I never see him like this. I saw Kagome move give Inuyasha a little pull on his hair and he look at Kagome because I pointing at her.

**A/N: Sorry if that took so long I'm trying to remake the chapter 1 but still no luck so please don't be mad ok I'm trying to do my best ok. **


End file.
